Saphira's Side of the Story
by i-have-no-life1027
Summary: chapter 8 is up! while reading Eragon i started wondering what saphira was thinking through out the book, so i wrote what i think she was thinking... so... read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**okay, i have put this story on another eragon fanfic site and i want to see what ya'll think of it. read and review if you want to read anymore.**

Looking sadly out the side of her egg Saphira thought, _Where am I now? I am tired of being passed around. When am I going to find my Rider? _It was night out and Saphira and three elves were going through a forest. Looking through her egg she saw Urgals hiding behind trees.

_Look at those strange things_. She thought to herself, snickering. Then all of a sudden they jumped out from behind the trees and started attacking the elves. When the female elf that was carrying her egg saw them, she started killing them. _Ha ha ha. They are being killed by ONE LITTLE FEMALE ELF! _thoughtSaphira, laughing a little harder. Then she saw the shade. _And look at him. I mean, he is pale ugly, and so funny looking! And what is up with his hair? Who in his right mind would have red hair? And how would you get red hair? _By now she was laughing very hard.

The elf suddenly lifted her up in the air and Saphira stopped laughing. _Wait. What does she think she is doing? Huh? What does she think she is doing?_

Saphira stopped complaining for a minute and when she did she saw that the other two elves weren't with them anymore. Then she looked up at the shade. She saw he was lifting up his hand to hurt the elf. _Wait. The ugly one is going to hurt her. Hey you. Elf! Hello. _Saphira was trying to get the elf's attention but it was not working.

_Ahhhhhhh! _screamed Saphira as she went flying through the air.

Then suddenly she hit the ground. _Ouch. Can I have a softer landing next time?_ Saphira mumbled to herself.

_Wait. Where am I?_ She looked over and could not figure out where she was. She saw that she was in another section of forest. While she was trying to figure out where she was, she saw a boy coming towards her.

_Ooh! My Rider sense is tingling. Wait. That tickles! _Saphira started laughing, but stopped when the boy poked at her with an arrow and jumped back.

_What? Does he think I will reach through this shell and bit him? _She thought angrily. _I think I will wait to hatch. _

_At least he is taking me with him, _she thought when he picked her up. _I wonder what else can go wrong today because everything but finding my Rider has been bad today._


	2. He Really Knows I'm His Dragon, Huh?

**ok, here is another chapter for my story, so yeah, read and review pleeze.**

_Oh great. He put me in a bag so I can't see anything. He must be an idiot._ Saphira muttered to herself angrily. _I mean, he does know I'm a dragon in an egg .That makes it a dragon egg, his dragon egg. He knows that, doesn't he? Well, I'm getting tired of muttering to myself so I'll just shut up now._

After what seemed like forever, she was taken out of the bag and set on a counter. She looked up and was shocked. She was in a butcher's shop. Her first thought was that either he was going to try to sell her or eat her. She started listening and heard Eragon and the butcher, whose name she found out was Sloan, arguing. After listing for a minute, she confirmed her deepest fear. He was trying to sell her.

_NOOO! He can't sell me! He's my Rider! I'm his dragon. NOOOOO!_

Saphira was starting to go into shock. Then she heard them arguing about Sloan not taking the egg because it was from the Spine.

_Yes! He won't take me! Yeah!_ Then she thought guiltily, _I feel sorry for him because he needs food._

She watches Sloan and Eragon argue a little while longer until she hears the door open. She sees a large man and a girl who looked to be maybe a little older than Eragon walk in. Then she sees Sloan yell at the girl and saw her storm out with a stiff back. Then the large man, who she finds out is named Horst, yells at Sloan and Sloan storms to the back of the shop at starts angrily chopping meat and wrapping them.

_Yeah! It was a win –win situation for me! Eragon gets his food and I don't get sold!_

In an instant, she goes from happy because Eragon got food without her getting sold to angry because she got put back in the bag that she was in earlier.

_Oh great. He put me in the bag again. I can't believe it! He must be an idiot. Lucky me; I get stuck with an idiot for a Rider. Well I can't do anything about it now. I'll just have to live with it for now and hope he gets smarter later, _she mutters angrily.

After a while, she was take out the bag and set on a table between Eragon and a hungry looking man. She got scared.

_I hope he doesn't know this is an egg and try to crack it open and try to make an omelet out of me!_

Then she heard Eragon and the hungry man, whose name is Garrow, talking about trying again to sell her. In that moment she went from scared and worried that Garrow was going to eat her to furious that they were trying to sell her, even though she was a little relieved that she wasn't going to be eaten.

_Why is he trying so hard to sell me?_

Garrow picked her up and held her like he was afraid she was going to disappear.

_He could loosen his grip. It's not like I can jump up and run away. And for some strange reason I'm starting to get claustrophobic. I mean, the bag was annoying, but this is unbearable._

After a moment, he put her down.

_Finally, he let go!_

As she was being passed back to Eragon, she thought, _I wonder where we are going now. Great, I went from a bag to under a bed. And to think I thought he was going to be more careful with me. I guess not. I guess I should probably get use to it. It will probably like this until I hatch. _She paused._ I might be here for a while. _


	3. still waiting to hatch

**sorry it took so long to update, i was having a little trouble getting it to work. hopefully it wont do that next time i try to update. well, read and review!!!**

That night seemed like it would never end. What made it even worse was that she was in the egg and couldn't do anything. The only thing that she could do was wait… and hum. And maybe sing, too.

She sung, _Oh, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes,_ until it got on her nerves like you know it would.

Then she sung,_ A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z, now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me, _until she got tired of that.

Then,_ Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O. And on this farm there was a … a… dragon, yeah, a dragon E-I-E-I-O. With a roar, roar here and a roar, roar there, here a roar, there a roar, everywhere a roar, roar. Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O, _going through that with every animal, bug, and yes, even plant she could think of.

Then _Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the earth so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! Wait, what is a star? Why am I singing about a star if I don't know what it is? Where did that song come from? Oh well, it's something to do._

Singing and/or humming only took up part of the night. The rest of the night she spent trying to wish away or sleeping away.

Finally, morning came and with it her freedom from under the bed. But she went from under the bed to on a shelf.

_Well, at least I can see what is going on around me, even though that is the only good thing about moving up here._

After a few days when she was thinking about hatching, Eragon came in and picked her up and put her in a bag.

_Yay! I'm going somewhere! But it's back to the bag! I can't believe it! _

_What is up with him and putting me in a bag! It is really starting to get on my nerves!_

The next thing she knows, she is on a bumpy road.

_Great, this day is starting out well. With how today has already been it is going to be a great day, _she says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

When she was finally taken out of the bag, the first thing she saw was that she was sitting on a table between Garrow, Eragon, and another man that they called Merlock.

_What are they doing? Are they still trying to sell me? Is that why he is inspecting me? _

Saphira was already angry, but got angrier when Merlock grabbed a mallet and hit her egg with it.

_Why did he just hit my egg with a mallet? Is he trying to hard or not?_

She got even angrier when the truth dawned on her.

_Their trying to see how much I am worth! Hello! I am worth more than Garrow and Merlock put together! Can't they get that through their thick skulls? _

While she was complaining to herself, Merlock grabbed a dagger and hit the egg with it.

_Ouch! Now I am an angry dragon with a headache. Isn't that nice? What could be better?_


	4. i've about had it

**ok, i know it took a while to update, but i havent had much time to do it so, yeah... read and review, if you want this story to go any farther...**

She saw Eragon jump towards her startled. Then she heard Merlock say for Garrow and Eragon not to be worried, that he had not harmed the "stone."

_Duh, I won't scratch. I'm an egg with a very strong shell. I just hope Eragon doesn't get the bright idea to try this test on his own. If he does, I will hatch so I won't have to worry about the bag anymore, or, hopefully, getting anymore headaches from Eragon or anyone else hitting me in the head._

The next thing she knew, she heard Eragon and Garrow ask Merlock if he knew how much she was.

_How much am I worth? How much am I worth? I am priceless! There will never be another one of me, just like there will never be another one of you! Why would anyone want another one of you? Never mind, forget it._

Then she heard Merlock say that he was sure that there would be buyer in other cities to the south, but that they would have to wait until next year when they came again to get the money if he found a buyer. He said that there wouldn't be a buyer nearby because even though that there would be people curious about it, but they wouldn't buy it when there was practical items that they needed.

When Merlock asked why they wanted to talk to him in private, Eragon put Saphira in the bag.

_What is up with the bag? I am tired of being put in there! It is so annoying! I'm not going to put up with it much longer._

Eragon, after a while, carried her out and set her down.

_I hope he doesn't leave me here for a long time. I am tired of just sitting around._

Sure enough, she sat there for a long time.

After what seemed like forever, Eragon took her out of the bag. She saw that she was back at Eragon's house and was sitting on the bed.

_What is he… owwww! That hurt! I'm not going to put up with this for much longer._

Eragon had hit the "stone" already with a wooden mallet and was about to hit it with heavy leather hammer.

_He better not do what I think he is going to do. Owwww! Oh, no he didn't! _

Next, she saw him pick up a small chisel and getting ready to pound it against her egg.

_He better not. Owwww! _This time she squeaked her annoyance. _That is it, I am done putting up with this! I am hatching tonight, and that is final! I am not going to put up with this anymore! And I have to make this as annoying for him as I can. Now this is what I am going to do…_

She started out her plan with a loud squeak to wake Eragon up, then waited for him to be just falling back to sleep, and then squeaked real loud again.

_Great, he pulled out a knife. I don't have to worry about that right now, but I might need to remember that for later so maybe I can watch for it. Ha ha ha! He thinks it is a rat or a mouse! No, I will affect his life _much _more than a rat!_

She saw him sit on the edge of his bed and rub his eyes. She squeaked to confuse him even more. She saw him look over at her and walk over and pick her up and cradle the egg as he looked around the room to try to figure out where the squeaking was coming from.

_This should annoy him!_

She squeaked again and looked at him and saw it dawn on him that it was her squeaking. He gave her a furious glare. She ignored it and sat there, occasionally squeaking, making him even madder. She squeaked one last loud squeak and stopped squeaking.

_Phase one complete. _She thought to herself.


	5. I'M FREE!

**yeah, i got reviews, so here is another chappy... but you have to R&R!!!!!!!!!! now have a nice flight and thank you for flying with randomness airlines... **

_Now that he has put me back on the shelf, I just have to wait until he falls back to sleep, thinking that I am done making noise for the night. _

A few hours later, she decided that it was time to move on to phase two, phase two being that she would make as much noise as she could when she was hatching.

_I wonder what he will do about phase two. Oh well. I don't care. Either way, it doesn't bother me a bit. It is now time to begin phase two._

She started phase two by rocking really hard against the wall.

_Great, out comes the knife again. I think that I will just wait for a second until he thinks I am done, and then I will start again._

After waiting for a minute, she started her rocking again with a squeak. While she was rocking, she saw him starting to dress with an oath.

_I wonder what he thinks he is going to do. I have to stop and rest for a minute. Getting out of this egg is harder than I thought it would be. _

She waited a minute, then decided to roll off of the shelf, which she did with a loud thump, then start wobbling toward Eragon

_Ha ha ha, he is running away from me, like I could eat him through this egg shell. _

She heard a cracking noise and then another and then another. She felt a chunk of the egg come unattached from the rest of the egg and lifted it off onto the floor with her head. Minutes and many squeaks later, she got her head, and then her body through the hole. Finally out of the egg, she just stood there for a minute.

_Man, I got to get all this nasty stuff off of me._

With that thought, she started to lick off the membrane that was all over her.

She saw Eragon watch her, slowly realizing that what he had thought was a stone, was really a dragon egg and that she was, of course, a dragon. When he moved, she snapped her head around and just stared at him. Eventually, she lost interest in him and started to wander around the room.

_This room looks a lot different outside the egg than it does from inside._

While wandering around the room, she kept running into the walls or furniture, squeaking every time she did. After she got bored wondering around the room, she flew onto the bed and opened her mouth pitifully and displayed her teeth. She saw Eragon sit cautiously on the end of the bed. She walked over to him and smelled his hand. When she nibbled on his sleeve, he pulled his sleeve back. She saw a smile tug at Eragon's lips as he looked at her. She saw him reach out and touch her flank. She could feel him becoming one with her.

_Ha ha ha, he is mine now! No more trying to sell me! Now he has to respect me and care for me and everything. And I can finish phase three! _


	6. HE'S MINE!

**i know it took a while to get it up here, but oh well. like my other chappys, i tried to keep it random, so enjoy and remember, i love reviews!!! hint, hint**

Saphira expanded her mind and touched Eragon's mind.

_It is time for phase three._ Saphira clears her throat._ Oh, 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. 97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall. Wait, why is this not working?! It is not very good torture if he can't understand me! Oh well, this isn't the first time things haven't gone my way. At least I can still try to use my mind control. _

_Bring me some food. I am very hungry and if you don't, I might bite you! Beware, I might have rabies. _

She saw him get up off the bed with a sigh. She knew now that he could just feel her emotions, but it got her point across.

_Come on, you can do it. It's not that hard. All you have to do is walk to where you keep the food, grab some meat, and bring it back here for your poor, poor dragon that can't get food by herself right now. Besides, you better be nice to me now, because if you aren't, it could come back to bite you in the butt later._

Saphira started wailing in a reedy tone and she felt Eragon start scratching her head.

_I don't want you to scratch my head; I want you to get me food!_

Finally, Eragon got up and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him as he left. After a few minutes he came back, but this time he had some food.

While he was gone, Saphira had climbed up onto the windowsill and sat there, watching the moon. He walked over to her and offered her a piece of meat, which he had cut into small squares. She sniffed the meat, and then jabbed her head forward and snatched it out of his hand, careful not to bite his hand.

_This is actually pretty good for dried meat. Wait, I hope that is not all he is going to feed me! I am still hungry!_

She prodded his hand for more meat, and he fed her the meat, piece by piece until it was all gone.

After she had eaten all the meat, she crawled onto his arm and curled against his chest and she snorted a puff of smoke. After a few minutes, she started humming softly. She felt Eragon gently carry her over to the bed and set her by his pillow. She, with her eyes still closed, wrapped her tail contentedly around the bedpost.

_This is pretty nice. I might come to enjoy being his dragon if he stays like this._

And with that last thought, she fell contentedly asleep.

In the morning, she woke up and stretched.

_This is nice. I am free of the egg and well rested. What is that big shiny thing coming up in the sky?_

Confused, she climbed up the bedpost and sat there watching the big shiny thing climb up through the sky. When she saw that he was awake, she jumped off the post and glided down to the ground.

Eragon gently picked her up and, after pausing to grab some meat, several leather strips, and as many rags that he could carry, left the quiet house. She looked around with interest.

_I wonder where we are going._


	7. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

A/N: i know it took forever to update, but a lot of stuff has been going on lately, but here is the next chappy... pleeze R&R!!!

She watched patiently as Eragon carried her across the fields. When he came to the dark forest, she was confused.

_What are you doing? I thought I was going to stay in your house, not out here like some wild animal. I want to be inside where it is nice and warm, not out here in the cold! Can't you see that there is snow on the ground?_

Eventually Eragon seemed to find a tree that he liked and, to say the least, Saphira didn't like the idea of her living in a tree, alone, in the cold for who knows how long.

_Wait. What do you think you are doing? I am defiantly not living in a tree._

The next thing she knew, Eragon made a noose and put it around her neck.

_Oh no! He is trying to kill me! Air, I need air! I can't believe he is trying to kill me! What did I do? I don't think that I did anything worth him trying to strangle me. Ok, I might have gone a little overboard with the three phases of torture, but I didn't do enough for him to try and kill me! I mean, phase three didn't even work because I couldn't even talk to him mentally yet!_

Eventually Eragon must have gotten the idea that Saphira thought he was trying to strangle her because he untied the noose from around her neck and made a makeshift harness for her legs. That calmed Saphira down a little.

_I am glad to have the noose from around my neck. Ok, I might have gotten a little over dramatic when I thought he was trying to strangle me, but I had good reason. I am just glad to know that he is not trying to strangle me._

Saphira wandered around the tree, going as far as her leash would let her. The whole time she was wandering around the tree, she was also keeping an eye on what Eragon was doing. As far as she could tell, he was building her a tree house high in the branches. After he had built the house, he filled the inside with rags and stashed the dried meat that he had brought with them. Eragon must have decided that the house probably wasn't warm enough after the tree swayed and snow fell, because he hung some rags over the front of the house, to help keep the heat in, Saphira thought.

When Eragon picked her up and tried to put her in the tree house, she wiggled and tried to get free. She had made up her mind, or so she thought, that she wasn't going to stay out here in the tree house, in the snow, all alone.

_What do you think you are doing? I am not staying out here in the cold snow all alone… oh look food! _

She ate a piece of meat, curled up and blinked coyly at him. When he told her that she should be fine as long as she stayed in the tree house, she just gave him a blank look and blinked again.

Obviously he had thought that she didn't understand him because he reached out with his mind and impressed one idea: _Stay here_. Saphira stopped moving and cocked her head at him. When he pressed the idea harder, she sent him a grim acknowledgement and she felt him withdraw his mind.

_Well, I certainly don't want to stay here, but I will if I have to. I just hope he ends up feeling bad about this. _


	8. Bad mind! Bad!

_A/N: i know it took forever and a day for me to update this, but life is kinda psycotic right now... so yeah... dont abandon this story yet... it gets better... i promise... so pleeze R&R!!_

That night seemed to be one of the longest and scariest nights of her little dragon life so far. That night seemed scary to her because even though she was a dragon, she was only a hatchling so she was very small. All she could do was to talk to herself that night to try to stay calm.

I don't like this one bit. Nope, nope, nope, not one bit. I mean, how can he expect me to be all fine and dandy out here in the big, dark, cold, and scary woods with no one to protect me right now because I only hatched the other day?

In the distance, she heard a pack of wolves howling.

That wasn't wolves I heard. Nope, it wasn't anything at all. She said to herself, trying to keep from going into hysterics. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me because I am out here in the big, dark, cold, and scary woods all by myself. Bad, bad mind. She was going so far into hysteria that she was scolding her mind to keep from being scared. What did you do that for, brain? Huh? What did I ever do to you? I didn't do anything to deserve this! It's not like I have overworked you. I mean, I only hatched two nights ago, and you can only use your brain so much when you are sitting in egg with nothing to do. Ok, I might have used you a little more than I had previously had thought, but that is no reason to be mean. I was only making you do your job, so I wasn't being too mean, but what you did was just mean. I mean, making me think I heard things that isn't even there, like that pack of wolves howling. There you go again, you are making me think I hear a pack of foxes now. Bad, bad mind. Don't ever do that again. 

It went on like that all night. She spent all night lecturing her mind because she was trying to convince herself that she didn't hear any wolves or foxes. It was a good thing that Eragon couldn't hear what she was thinking because he probably wouldn't have ever let her live that one down. As the sun was coming up, she decided that she was hungry.

I am hungry. Hmmm, I wonder what I can have for breakfast. Oh, look a little birdy. Come here, little birdy. He he he, I won't hurt you. I am just hungry. It shouldn't hurt too much… I don't think. Oh well, it's your problem, not mine. 

She climbed up farther in the tree and snuck up behind the bird. Then before it could fly away, she pounced on it and caught it in between her jaws. With one swift bite, it stopped its struggling and changed from an innocent little birdy, into breakfast for a possibly not so innocent little dragon.

After she finished her breakfast, she stayed up there in the upper branches, watching the sun finish rising. That was where she was when Eragon found her the next morning. When she saw him, she ran down the tree and jumped into his arms. Wrapped in the safety of his arms, she blew a puff of dark smoke out of her nostrils because she was scared and upset. Eragon started murmuring to her softly like he was trying to comfort her. She let him do that for a few moments, and then buried her head in his coat. After sitting with him like that for a while, she crawled out of his embrace and crawled onto his shoulder.

To her delight, he brought her more food and fed her. After he fed her and put more rags into the hut, they sat out there and played for a while before Eragon had to go back to the house.

I hope he comes back soon; I don't like to be out here alone. She thought for a minute. If he does this everyday, this might not be too bad. I hope I just didn't jinx myself…


End file.
